


Little Moments

by amaranth827



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 1-million-words, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection, We Stitch These Wounds-Companion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranth827/pseuds/amaranth827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Little Moments of McDanno. Some will be for We Stitch These Wounds. These will be drabbles, one-shots, ficlets, etc. Random Prompts from Random places. Feel free to leave me prompts if you like. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dot Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: May contain Triggers! Read at your own discretion! There are probably going to be a lot of touchy subjects in this story so please read at your own discretion. It is rated MA, for more than one reason, so please read with caution. I will try to give a chapter warning also. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t claim to own the character of Hawaii Five-0 or to have anything to do with the show. I just like to use the characters as toys in my imagination. Sorry McDanno! I write these just for fun, no profit was made!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny was a little distracted and didn't realize what he was doing until it was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This little drabble/one-shot is for 1 Million Words- Word of the Day 7/23/14 Dot, I know that it is late, but I was going through the list and this little thing came to me when I saw the word. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy.

Word Count: 673

Rating: PG-13

Prompt Word: Dot

* * *

 

Dot Your Name

 

_Dot (noun): A small, roundish mark made with or as if with a pen._

Danny let out a sigh as he brought the pen off the paper that sat in front of him on the desk. When he looked back down at the paper he had to smile. He had drawn tiny little dots that stretched across the page. Danny let out another sigh and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest. It wasn’t until he glanced back down at the paper, inspecting it more closely that he realized he had written his partner's name into the dots.

“What’re you looking at?”

Danny let out a surprised noise. Steven J. McGarrett didn’t always sneak up on him despite his ninja ways, but this time he had. Danny quickly covered the piece of paper where the dots were. “Me? I’m looking at nothing.” Danny lied. He leaned forward onto his elbows. “What’re you up to?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Danny. He had clearly seen him looking at something but he wasn’t sure what it was or why Danny would be hiding it. “Was thinking about going for lunch, you coming?”

Danny nodded and got to his feet, dropping the pen down on top of the papers. He crossed so he was in front of the desk and smiled up at Steve. He started to reach into his pocket to retrieve his car keys when Steve darted behind the desk and grabbed the stack of papers that Danny had tried to hide the dotted paper under. Danny let out a sigh as he watched Steve. He really hoped that the taller man wouldn’t notice his own name in the midst of all the dots, though Danny really doubted Mr. Naval Intelligence, Mr. SuperSEAL would miss something like that. After all, it wasn’t like it was in code or anything. But then again Steve would crack the code if it was one.

Steve found the paper that Danny had tried to hide from him earlier and stared at the dots that stretched across the bottom of the paper. It took him a minute to see why his partner had tried to hide the paper from him. He noticed his name. The smile broke out on Steve’s face before he could stop it. “Are we in high school babe?” All Steve could think of was in high school writing your crushes name on the book cover or notebook. He couldn’t help but tease the shorter man.

“Haha very funny…” Danny snorted. “It’s not my fault I had you on my brain. I didn’t even realize what I was doing until it was done.” He folded his arms across his chest and frowned at Steve, who gave him that lopsided grin of his.

“I think it’s cute.” Steve sat the papers back down on the desk and came back around so he was standing in front of Danny.

“Oh god, do not think it is cute.” Danny groaned out as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. “And stop with that stupid grin of yours.” He swatted at Steve catching him in the chest. “Let’s just go to lunch.”

Steve frowned and grabbed at Danny’s hand when he swatted at him again. “Why do you always say my smile is stupid?”

“Because your face is stupidly gorgeous so everything about your face is stupid.” Danny rolled his eyes as the grin came back on the taller man’s face. “You are insufferable!”

Steve felt his smile grow as he pulled Danny towards him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his boyfriends. He had waited all day to be alone in the offices just so he could do that. “So from that reasoning, you think all my kisses are stupid too?” Steve asked against Danny's lips.

Danny pushed Steve away. “Shut your stupid mouth before I dot your name across your forehead.

Steve let out a chuckle and then leaned in for another kiss. “Come on let’s go get some food for my stupid mouth.” He let out another chuckle as Danny swatted at him again.


	2. My Face on Vanity Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace is a little sad about the way she looks and Danny and Steve are there to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This little drabble/one-shot is for 1 Million Words- Word of the Day 7/30/14 Vanity Fair, I know that it is late, but I was going through the list and this little thing came to me when I saw the word. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy.

Word Count: 1093

Rating: PG to PG-13

Prompt Word: Vanity Fair

Characters: Steve McGarrett, Danny ‘Danno’ Williams, Grace Williams

* * *

 

 

My Face on Vanity Fair

Steve grabbed his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door allowing Danny and Grace to go in before him. He disarmed the alarm, punching in the key code quickly. The code was the day him and Danny first got together. 92410. Steve smiled as he watched Grace make her way to the kitchen. She had been saying she was hungry since they had picked her up at cheerleading practice. Ten years old and already serious about cheerleading. He shook his head and followed her into the kitchen.

“Uncle Steve you need to get food.” Grace smiled up at him her dark brown eyes shining with amusement.

Steve smiled back at her. He felt Danny’s hand run across his back as the shorter man made his way towards the bathroom not saying any. “I know Gracie, we will go shopping in the morning.” Steve came over to the fridge and pointed to the bottom drawer. “There are strawberries and kiwis in there.”

“No pineapple?” Grace asked.

Steve let out a chuckle. “Sorry kiddo, I finished that off this morning.”

Grace nodded at him with another smile and then she pulled the strawberries out of the draw. She grabbed a kiwi too and looked up at Steve. “Can you peel this? Danno still doesn’t like me using knives.” Grace rolled her eyes playfully.

Steve took the kiwi from her and grabbed a knife from the drawer by the stove. “Danno just doesn’t want to take a chance of you hurting yourself.” Steve knew how protective Danny was of Gracie. Steve was the same way with Danny and Gracie both.

Grace grabbed her bag off the chair where she had dropped it and took out the magazine she had gotten from a friend. It wasn’t really the type of magazine she usually looked at or even liked but she had seen her mom looking at/reading it before so she figured she would give it a shot. The words Vanity Fair glared up at her with Kristen Stewart holding a little dog.

“Hey monkey, what are you looking at?” Danny asked when he reentered the kitchen and noticed his baby girl looking at a magazine.

“Vanity Fair…” Grace said quietly.

“That’s a little old for you isn’t it?” Danny asked hoping Grace would tell him why she was interested in Vanity Fair.

“I’ve only seen the ones mom’s had but Becca said that only pretty girls read this magazine and that if I was going to be pretty that I needed to start reading it.” Grace didn’t want to look up at her dad or Steve.

“Baby, you don’t actually believe that do you?” Danny asked lightly.

“Well…Becca has blonde hair and blue eyes and she is taller than me. Everyone thinks she is really pretty. Daddy why couldn’t I have got your hair and eyes? Then I would look like Becca.” Grace was trying to hold back on the tears that were stinging her eyes.

Danny crossed the short distance that separated Grace and him and sat down in the chair beside her, placing a comforting hand on her back. “Gracie, do you think that because you don’t have blue eyes and blonde hair that you aren’t beautiful?”

Grace didn’t want to nod but she wouldn’t lie to her Danno. She nodded her head and then looked up at him, the tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

Danny felt his heart ache, his baby girl was too young to have to be worrying about this kind of thing but he knew that things like this seemed to be a big issue lately. Danny looked up at Steve and smiled. “Steve has brown hair much like yours and he is beautiful…”  
Grace looked from Danny to Steve. She couldn’t help but smile. All her friends thought Steve was dreamy so she could see why Danno used that as an example. “But Danno, Uncle Steve has blue eyes.” Grace couldn’t help but smile as she wiped at her eyes.

“Yes he does have blue eyes but that doesn’t mean he isn’t beautiful because he has dark hair. Plus I think both you and Steve would look funny with blond hair as fabulous as mine.” Danny smirked at them both and ran his fingers through his hair.

Steve and Grace both laughed.

Grace was feeling better about the whole thing now. Danno was right she didn’t think she would look good with his blonde hair. “Danno?”

“Yes, Monkey?” Danny gave her another smile.

“Do you think that one day my face could be on the cover of Vanity Fair?” Grace looked at Steve and Danno hopefully.

Danny didn’t like the idea of his baby girl being on the cover of any magazine but he wanted to keep that smile on her face and he believed that Grace could do anything she put her mind too. “Yes, Monkey you are beautiful enough to be on the cover of any magazine.” Danny glanced up at Steve and noticed him nod in agreement.

Grace smiled up at both Steve and Danno. She loved them both and they always made her feel better. “I love you Danno!” Grace leaned over and hugged Danny then kissed him on the cheek and got a response of ‘I love you more Monkey.’ She then jumped to her feet and ran over to Steve she hugged him tightly and then smiled up at him. “I love you, Uncle Steve!”

“I love you too kiddo!” Steve handed her the kiwi that he had peeled for her and then glanced over to Danny. He was smiling brightly at Steve.

“I’m going to go watch TV okay?” Grace asked and then took a big bite of the kiwi.

Danny and Steve both nodded at her and she ran into the living room.

“She’s a great kid,” Steve said to Danny as the shorter man came over to him.

“You’re pretty great too!” Danny leaned in and gave Steve a tight hug much the same as Grace had done. He was definitely a lucky man. He glanced back at the Vanity Fair magazine that Grace was completely ignoring now. “I hope she doesn’t go through that more seriously.” Danny knew how young girls were with body image.

Steve nodded. “With a dad like you, she will be fine.” He kissed Danny’s forehead and smiled.

“Thanks, Babe.” Danny leaned against Steve’s chest watching Grace as she settled on the couch and started to watch TV. “Plus I always have you for back-up.”

“That you always do!”  

 

 

 


	3. Find A Way To Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets home from a tiring day to find Danny and Grace watching a movie he has never seen before. Grace asks Steve a serious question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This little drabble/one-shot is for 1 Million Words-Word of the Day 7/31/14 Atlantis. I know that it is late, but I was going through the list and this little thing came to me when I saw the word. So here it is. Hope you all enjoy.

Word Count: 1001

Rating: PG to PG-13

Prompt Word: Atlantis

Characters: Steve McGarrett, Danny ‘Danno’ Williams, Grace Williams

* * *

 

 

 

Find A Way To Atlantis

**_Atlantis_ ** _(noun):_ _a legendary island, first mentioned by Plato, said to have existed in the Atlantic Ocean west of Gibraltar and to have sunk beneath the sea, but linked by some modern archaeologists with the island of Thera, the surviving remnant of a much larger island destroyed by a volcanic eruption c1500 b.c._

_(I used Disney’s, Atlantis: The Lost Empire for inspiration on this one.)_

__

Steve tried to stifle his yawn behind his hand as he walked in through the door. He had been out for the day fishing and drinking with some of his boys from the Navy that had been on a short leave and now he was completely pooped. Steve hadn’t really drunk very much not like a few of his buds, who were plastered when Steve had dropped them back off at their hotel. Sure he would have rather spent the day with Danny and Grace here at home but he couldn’t say no to the boys. And Danny had threatened to lock Steve out of the house so he would have to leave, though Steve reminded Danny that he could have got back into the house by picking the lock and Danny had reminded Steve that he did have a gun. Steve let out chuckle remembering their early morning conversation. He stifled another yawn as he closed the door behind him.

“Hey Babe, you look beat. I assume you had fun, though?” Danny said from his position on the couch beside Grace, glancing up at the tall, dark hair, gorgeous man that he called his own. “Hope you guys didn’t get into trouble, though.” Danny couldn’t help but worry about Steve when he was out, pretty much ignoring his cell phone for the day.

Steve gave Danny a smile and then made his way to the couch, plopping down beside Danny, who had his feet tucked up beside him on the couch. Steve repositioned Danny, leaning the shorter man against him. He leaned his head against Danny’s, breathed in the smell of the blond haired man and then he kissed him on the forehead. Steve finally looked over at the TV, crinkling his brow.

“Uncle Steve, are you okay?” Grace asked leaning around Danno to look at him.

Steve gave her a smile. “Yeah Kiddo, I am just exhausted.”

Grace nodded and turned her attention back to the movie they were watching. “Maybe you should go to bed.” She suggested. Her mom always said if you were tired you should go to bed.

“I want to spend time with you and Danno before I do. Plus isn’t it lasagna night? I would never miss that.” Steve knew he should probably and could easily go to bed right now but he had missed them and just wanted to sit here with them and enjoy the rest of the night relaxing. He felt Danny move beside him and he looked down at him. “You okay?”

“Me? I’m fine.” Danny offered and smiled up at Steve. His feet were falling asleep a little from the position he was sitting but it wasn’t a big concern.

Steve nodded and took in the sight of Danny, he was wearing sweatpants and a Newark Police Department t-shirt and he had on a pair of bright green and black striped socks. Danny’s socks always made Steve smile. “You look good.” He gripped Danny’s knee, loving the feel of the soft material under his hand.

Danny let out a chuckle, placing a hand on top of Steve’s, lacing their fingers together. “Babe I’m wearing sweats, I’m sure I don’t look that great.” Danny shook his head and leaned more against his man’s warm, strong chest.

Steve leaned in close to Danny’s ear. “You look great all the time, no matter what you are wearing.” He stretched his arm out behind Danny and then reached over and brushed Gracie’s silky long brown hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. Steve got an identical smile from the father-daughter duo.

Danny let out another chuckle and squeezed Steve’s thigh. “So do you, Babe.” Steve was wearing a pair of white and blue board shorts flip-flops and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. Looking good was an understatement.  

“So what are we watching?” Steve finally asked not really recognizing what was going on in the movie as something he had seen before.

“Atlantis: The Lost Empire.” Grace looked at Steve like he was crazy for not knowing what the movie was.

Danny let out a chuckle at his daughter’s expression. “Gracie, don’t hold it against Uncle Steve for his lack of knowledge on Disney movies.”

Grace let out a giggle as Steve’s smile turned into a pout at Danno. “Awe, it’s okay Uncle Steve I forgive you.” She reached up and squeezed his hand that was rested on the back of the couch behind her and Danno.

“Thank you, Gracie!” Steve smiled at her. He watched the screen for a few minutes. “So those people with the white hair are the Atlantians?”

Grace nodded. “Hey Uncle Steve, do you think we could find a way to Atlantis?”

 “Well, I am sure we could try.” Steve smile at her. He could tell she was serious and it was cute. Steve wasn’t sure if the place actually existed or not but until proven otherwise he wasn’t going to dash the dreams of a nine-year-old.

Danny let out a laugh. The two of them despite not being related were so much alike. “You two are something else.”

“Don’t you want to come to Atlantis with us Danno?” Gracie asked with a grin.

“Yes Danno, don’t you want to come to Atlantis with us?” Steve’s grin was even bigger than Grace’s.

“I would go anywhere’s with you two crazy people and you know that.” Danny shook his head at the two loves of his life. Life with these two was never going to be boring whether they made it to Atlantis or not.

 


	4. No More Playing Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny doesn’t remember what happened or where he is and apparently neither does Steve, good thing the rest of the team are already looking for them. (This would be happening around Season 4 Timeline, though it is not part of canon-verse.

**Characters:** Steve McGarrett, Danny ‘Danno’ Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, and Catherine Rollins.  
**Rating:** MA   
**Word count:** 5,388  
**Warnings** : captivity, beating, kidnapping, mentions of blood, branding, unwanted touching/kissing, minor illness, mentions of prostitution, injury to the head, mentions of a coma.   
**Prompt:** Captivity, Branding, Minor Illness, Coma, Prostitution.

* * *

 

 

No More Playing Around

If the detective thought his head was pounding earlier that morning it was nothing to what his head was doing right now. On top of the extreme pain in his head, there was ringing in his ears, which was just as intense as the throbbing in his head. He was just going to put off the pain to the recent head cold he was recovering from but with the ringing in his ears he knew there was a trauma. The last time he had experienced something like this was when he was playing high school baseball and the ball had hit him in the temple. He had suffered ringing in the ears and extreme pain in his head, which was what he was dealing with right now.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and tried to take in his surroundings but it was dark, all too dark, just a small amount of light coming in through a high tiny window on the far wall. Below the window, he could barely make out a metal desk that looked like it had tools sitting all over the top of it. He let out a sigh and finally decided he should try to move. That was a no go, his hands were bound behind his back and from what he could tell he was tied to a post in the middle of the room, a room that he didn’t know the full size of.

Danny took a few deep breaths trying to keep his thoughts off how small the room he was in probably really was. Now was not a good time to let his fear of small spaces get to him. He moved his arms again, shifting his body to the side and he felt something warm and solid beside him, not moving. It took Danny a few more minutes to find his voice and when he did it cracked. “Who’s…in…here?” His voice had been fucked up with the cold and still bothered him. Danny let out another sigh and then he nudged the thing beside him not sure if it was human or animal. He really hoped it was human. “Hey are you alive?” Danny knew whatever it was or whoever it was was still alive or they would be cold. _Maybe they are recently dead; it took a while for the body to go cold right? You should know that, what is wrong with you?_ He let out a groan as the pain surged through his head.

Finally, the body beside Danny moved and let out a groan of its own, it was human after all. “Hey, you okay?” Danny asked hoping he would get an answer out of whoever it was.

“Danno?”

Danny struggled more with the bindings that held him to the post. “Steve?” Danny knew that voice anywhere; it was definitely his partner who was trapped in here with him and that made him feel a little better. “Babe, are you okay?”

Steve sat up more when he heard Danny’s voice again and realized that he wasn’t just dreaming. He loved listening to Danny talk. It didn’t take him long to realize he was tied to something hard and cold. He pulled on the bindings testing the strength of the object he was tied too, it was metal. Steve let out a sigh and relaxed his arms. He glanced around the room it was completely dark with just a small beam of light shining down on the metal desk on the back wall and causing the wall around it to shine, they were metal. Steve turned his head so he was looking in the direction of Danny’s voice but he could just barely make out the outline of Danny’s form. He moved his legs, trying to separate them but they were bound at the ankles. He let out a sigh and slid a little closer to Danny, their shoulders and hips now touching. _The posts are right next to each other._ Steve leaned his head back. He couldn’t see anything. Or hear anything, past the breathing of his partner. Steve let out a moan.  

“Are you okay? Babe…” Danny asked Steve again hoping the man would answer him. It was too quiet for Danny; Steve was too quiet for Danny. He let out a huff and tried to slide closer to Steve, even though they were already touching from hip to shoulder, Danny still tried; their legs were now touching too. Danny let out a quiet groan. It wasn’t until his feet brushed against Steve that he realized he no longer had his shoes or socks on.

Steve could now feel the warmth emanating from his partners body. It seemed he and Danny were the only source of warmth in this tiny room, which Steve found odd, since they were in Hawaii and it wasn’t cold at night, not yet. Steve moved his head around trying to take inventory of his injuries. His head hurt, but more so the pain was coming from his neck. The shoulder of his shirt was wet and he was pretty sure that it was from blood, maybe a bullet wound or a knife wound he wasn’t really sure. Maybe it wasn’t even his own blood maybe it was Danny’s. “My head and neck hurt…” Steve moved his shoulders around, yep it was his neck.

“How bad is it?” Danny figured Steve would be able to tell him if it was minor or major. Danny really hoped it was minor.

“I think it’s minor but my shoulder is covered in blood, are you bleeding?” Steve slowly turned his head to look at Danny again. His eyes were adjusting to the darkness more and he could see Danny’s form a little better. At the closeness, Steve could see Danny’s eyes; they were shining in the dim light.  

Danny knew he was bleeding, he could feel the blood sliding down the side of his face. “Yes, I am bleeding…” Danny could feel Steve tense beside him. “I think I’m okay…though the blood hasn’t really stopped.” He didn’t want to lie to Steve.

“Where are you bleeding?” Now that Steve focused more he could smell the coppery scent of the blood and could see the shininess of it on Danny’s face and neck.

“The side of the head…” Danny was pretty sure that he had a concussion too.

“Okay please make sure you stay awake!” Steve didn’t want Danny to fall asleep. He was not sure how bad Danny’s head injury was. 

“I will try…” Danny knew he needed to stay awake if the injury wasn’t really bad he would be fine, but if it was bad he could easily slip into a coma. Danny took a steadying breath trying not to focus on that. “So, who do you think took us and put us in this tiny dark room?” Danny didn’t really remember what had happened and he wasn’t sure if Steve remembered either.

Steve leaned his head back against the post behind him and let out a long breath. He really wanted to lean against Danny but he didn’t want to hurt the man more. The last thing he remembered was that he and Danny were going to check out their victim’s girlfriends’ house and ask her and their friend's questions and then everything was fuzzy. He remembered ringing the doorbell and then starting up a conversation with Danny about some awful looking lawn ornament and then nothing. Steve let out a sigh and looked towards Danny again. “I am not sure, but I bet it has to do with our case…” Steve looked back at Danny when he shifted next to him. “How tied up are you?”

Danny let out a chuckle, he knew this situation wasn’t funny but he couldn’t help but laugh at Steve’s words. “My wrists are bound…” He finally said to Steve, controlling his laughter. “Sorry I know this isn’t funny…I think my heads messed up…”

“Don’t apologize…” Steve knew it was probably from blood loss and a concussion, on top of that Danny being tied up in a small room wasn’t helping matters any. “Hey, Babe…”

“Yeah…” Danny could feel Steve’s warm breath on his neck and he shivered.

“If we turn back to back, can you reach my wrists?” Steve wasn’t sure if Danny would be able to but it was their only option.

“I can try…” Danny moved around so he was facing the tiny window and could hear Steve doing the same, facing the other wall. Danny reached back and felt Steve’s hands; they were warm, much warmer than his own. He let out a groan as he moved his arms back more to reach Steve’s wrists. Danny’s fingers reached the knot and started working at it; he could feel the rope digging into his own wrists and fingers, under the nails, as he worked at loosening the rough rope.  

Steve spread his fingers out on Danny’s arm whenever the shorter man’s arms dropped, working the knot at a different angle. Danny’s skin was cold and clammy. Steve moved his wrists a little feeling more give in the rope. “I think it’s working…” Steve said not trying to get his hopes up too much. It wasn’t until he felt hot, wet drops land on his hand that he realized Danny was getting hurt from working at the knot. “Stop, Danno…”

“Who tied these damn knots?” Danny growled getting frustrated with not being able to get the rope free from Steve’s wrists.

“Someone who has had lots of practice…” Steve said and then started pulling on the ropes, bringing his shoulders forward. He could feel the material start to dig into the soft skin of the inside of his wrists and he let out a wince. There wasn’t enough give in the rope to get his hands free though. Steve let out a frustrated growl that echoed through the room and then he collapsed back against the pole. He sat there for a few minutes getting his breath and then he turned back towards Danny. “Hey come back here, we have to try to stay warm.”

Danny did as Steve said. He was more than happy too. Danny was just about ready to lean his head over on to Steve’s shoulder when there was a banging noise and then a scraping noise and white light filled the room. “Finally room service…” Danny said loud enough that he knew the person that was coming in could hear his words.  He narrowed his eyes against the harshness of the light. “What took you so long, we have places to be.” He couldn’t help but say the words. Danny felt Steve tense beside him. “The accommodations are a little lacking. I think we want to file a complaint with your boss.”

“So you’re the smartass of the two.” A rough, deep voice said with a slight chuckle. “And here I thought it was going to be the other way around.”

“He’s just a loudmouth…” Steve told the new person and couldn’t help but smile at his partner’s feistiness, despite being injured. “Don’t pay him any mind.” Steve wanted them to focus on him and leave Danny alone. He focused on the man in front of them, he was large, beefy and menacing looking. He had tattoo’s running down his exposed arms all the way to his knuckles, knuckles that looked like they were ready to do some damage.

“Which one of you would like to go first?” The man asked a smirk coming on his face.

“Sorry, you’re not my type!” Danny mumbled, feeling Steve tense beside him again.

“No, no, no, no, no…” Steve yelled as the man advanced on Danny, wrapping his large hands around Danny’s biceps, and roughly pulling him from the ground. “If you touch him I will hurt you, do you hear me?” Steve growled trying desperately to get his own feet under him, to push himself to a standing position.

Danny grunted as the large man ripped open his shirt, the buttons popping off with ease. “That was my favorite shirt…” He mumbled, the pounding in his head had intensified when he was pulled to his feet. He rested his head back against the post. Danny turned his head slightly to the side when he heard Steve let out a growl beside him. The man was very lucky Steve was tied up. “Babe you got aneurysm face.” Danny knew that it wasn’t important right now but that was all he could think to say. “Why do you have aneurysm face?” His head felt really funny. “I think I’ve lost too much blood…”

Steve let out another snarl, finally getting his feet under himself and pushed up, siding up the post. “What do you want from us?” The man just let out a chuckle as he let go of Danny and headed towards the small window and the metal desk. Steve could see him looking at the things on top of the desk. He couldn’t see what the man was picking up.

“Now see, you stuck your noses into something that you shouldn’t have and I was just going to teach you a lesson, but…” The man reached into his pocket and pulled something out tossing it to the floor at Danny and Steve’s feet. “When I found those, I knew I had to get rid of you.”

Steve glanced down at his feet, his and Danny’s badges shone in the light coming in from the still open door. “You’re going to kill police?” Steve asked bringing his eyes back up to meet the man’s cold dark ones.

The man let out a chuckle, placing his hand on his stomach and leaning forward into the laugh. “Kill you, who said anything about killing you?” He advanced on Danny again. “I’m just going to fuck you up so no one will recognize you, and by the time anyone does it will be too late to matter.” He pulled back his arm and swung it at Danny.

Steve let out a roar as he watched the man hit Danny repeatedly on the chest and stomach with something long and hard. Steve tried to lunge forward, feeling the ropes dig into his wrists again. Danny wasn’t making much noise, just pained huffs and grunts left him with every contact and he was still watching Steve, focusing on Steve. Steve growled. “You are going to regret that!”

“What are you going to do, huh? You are tied up…”

Danny let out a chuckle and then winced as it pulled his ribs. “You really don’t know who you are dealing with do you?” He could feel the tears, from the pain, prickling the corner of his eyes and he blinked them away. He opened his eyes again, to find Steve staring back at him. Steve still had the aneurysm face. Danny didn’t like it when he had that face. Danny could see the worry and nervousness in the SEAL’s eyes. “Babe please stop with the face, I swear one day it is going to get stuck that way.”

Danny glanced around the room, finally taking his eyes off of his partner. The room was small, smaller than Danny thought it was originally, the darkness had somehow made the room seem bigger. He took in a deep breath trying to get his fear under control but he couldn’t he knew he wouldn’t be able too. Cursing himself he started listing off the ‘86 Mets lineup, baseball always calmed him down. He knew he was mixing up the lineup, but his head hurt too much to keep it straight. As he took another deep breath, it felt like his ribs were being ripped apart by the motion and breathing became even harder. “Fuck…Babe…I…can’t…breathe…” Danny forced out as best he could, turning to look at Steve again.  

Steve let out a growl seeing the panic in Danny’s eyes, it was the same panic that his best friend had had when he had been poisoned. Steve tried to yank on the ropes again, feeling them give his hands a few more millimeters of movement but it still wasn’t enough to get his hands free. Steve let out another growl as the man chuckled and hit Danny again with the object in his hands. “Stop it you mother fucking piece of shit!”

The man chuckled again, looking at Steve. “Blondie can’t breathe, shall I aid him?”

Steve knew the question was directed at him but he wasn’t going to answer either way. He didn’t want that man anywhere near his Danno. The man chuckled again and then stepped towards Danny, wrapping a hand around the side of his jaw and pulled his face upwards. Steve watched as the man pressed their lips together. Steve let out a furious roar and started shaking the post as much as he could. This man was kissing his Danno, no one was allowed to kiss his Danno. What made Steve the maddest was that Danno couldn’t do anything about it. Steve needed to put a stop to this somehow, but he couldn’t get the damn post to move. He let out another frustrated roar.

The man pulled away from Danny and pushed his head back causing it to thump against the post behind him. Danny let out a groan, he still felt like he couldn’t get enough air into his lungs and the huge man kissing him hadn’t help matters any. Danny felt his legs give out and he started to slide down the post, but he didn’t get very far when the large, chubby hands were wrapped around his biceps again yanking him back upright. Danny sucked in the cold air that surrounded them trying to pull as much air into his lungs as he could, but the pain shot through him again.

“Danny?” Steve hoped Danny would look at him again. “You touch him again like that and I will kill you.” Danny finally looked at him again. The panic was still there and Steve could see Danny’s chest moving, irregularly.

“How are you going to kill me?” The man asked a disbelieving tone to his voice.

“Once I get free I will snap your neck,” Steve growled.

“See the thing is you are not going to get free.” The man chuckled again shaking his head at Steve. He leaned in and pulled Danny’s face towards him again kissing him hard. He pulled away and then let out a chuckle, flashing Steve a smirk; he then walked away from Danny and headed back to the table. “See you guys are going to be sent to a friend of mine that needs good looking men for his business…” The guy searched the table moving things around.

While the man was back to them, Steve motioned with his head to Danny to move closer to him. Steve sucked in a deep breath and held it. When Danny leaned his head forward, his mouth was already parted, Steve took advantage of this and he pressed their mouths together and blew the lungs full of air into his partner’s mouth.

Danny let the air fill his lungs and he felt himself calm down some, Steve was trying to help him. His Steve was there for him. Danny took shallower breaths this time feeling the air come easier. He let out a sigh and managed a small smile at Steve.

Steve nodded at Danny and then turned his eyes on the man again. “What business would that be?” Steve asked trying to keep the man talking and his attention away from Danny. He knew the answer already.

The man let out a happy noise. “Ah here we are.” He turned back around to face the two men. “Sex slaves, prostitution…whatever you want to call it, but you boys will be perfect for it.” He came back over towards them walking right past Danny this time and came to a stop in front of Steve. “Get used to being tied up!” He reached forward and ripped Steve’s t-shirt, exposing his chest and stomach to the cold air. The man then reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter. He lit it and then held up the other object, it was a long rod, a branding rod that you would brand cattle with. “Time to put the mark on you, you are cattle now!” He held the rod and lighter together moving the lighter back and forth, heating the metal.

Danny watched the metal as it started to turn from the black it normally was to a fiery orange, it was an angry color. He became fascinated with it. His head started pounding even more as he kept his eyes on the fiery object. “What are you going to do with that?” Danny knew the man said what he was going to do but he couldn’t remember what he said. “Steve?”

Steve glanced over at Danny; his light blue eyes were wide. Steve knew he needed to do something before the man could touch either of them with that searing metal. He needed to end this now, no more playing around. They were not this man’s toys. He maneuvered his hands around so they were now gripping the post. He waited until the man put the lighter back in his pocket and then he hoisted his body the best he could, and kicked the man hard in the gut sending him flying backwards onto his back, the branding rod clattering to the floor alongside him. Steve’s feet dropped back to the floor and he almost lost his balance. He felt his shoulder and neck pull with the strain and bad angle. Steve watched as the man struggled, crawling towards Steve, obviously having a hard time getting to his feet. The man got within Steve’s reach again. “Do you remember the first thing I said to you? I said I would hurt you…” Steve kicked the man in the face and watched the blood run from his nose.

Steve regained his balance and his grip on the post as he watched the man try to once again scramble to his feet. “Do you remember how I said you would regret it?” Steve kicked the man again this time in the throat. He watched as the man got himself to his knees and grasped his own neck. The man stumbled closer to Steve still on his knees. “Do you remember how I said if you touched him again like that I would kill you?” Steve brought his legs up, placing his knees on both sides of the man’s neck, he looped his ankles, feeling the binding dig into the flesh and then he tightened his knees, squeezing with all he had in him. He was just about ready to twist his body and snap the guy’s neck when he heard his and Danny’s names being called. “Chin?” Steve yelled.

Steve turned his attention back to Danny who was still staring at him, taking shallow little breaths. “Danno, we’re getting out of here, hang on…D…” He realized that Danny was closing his eyes. “D, stay awake…” He growled out when the man fell forward, his face now in Steve’s crotch. Steve let out a disgusted sound and dropped his legs, the large man falling to the floor with a thud. Steve stretched out towards Danny once he got his feet back under him. He nudged Danny with his chest. “Danno…”

“I’m awake…” Danny opened his eyes and then leaned his head on Steve’s bare chest. “It’s a good thing he didn’t ruin your cargo pants huh?” Danny kept his voice low, not wanting to use too much air to talk.

Steve finally let out a chuckle. “Whatever would I do?”

“You would have to go by ten more pairs just to replace this one, wouldn’t you?” Danny couldn’t help but tease him. He opened his eyes again and noticed the man on the floor. “Did you kill him?”

“I don’t think so…” Steve wasn’t actually sure if he did or not. When he heard his and Danny’s names being called again it was a different voice this time. “Kono…hey Kono, we’re in here!” Steve shouted back at her.

“Steve, Danny…where are you guys?” Catherine yelled her voice drifting towards them sounded muffled, even though the door was still open.

Steve let out a sigh and then yelled again. “HEY, WE ARE IN HERE!”

“You’re loud!” Danny complained. Steve’s words echoed in Danny’s ears from the way he had his head pressed against the taller man’s chest.

“Oh, sorry I am only trying to get our team to hear me. Forgive me for disturbing your quiet time!” Steve sassed. He knew it was probably too loud for Danny’s head but he needed them to be heard. “Ouch!” Steve yelped. “You bit me…”

“You’re damn right I bit you…” Danny realized the more he talked to Steve the easier it was to breathe, as long as he kept his breaths shallow. “I am in no condition to have our normal banter, you can just admit you are being too loud and I won’t have to bite you again.” Danny leaned his head back slightly looking up at the man he loved.

Steve let out a huff, Danny was right he really wasn’t in the condition to carry on their usual banter. “I know I am being loud Danno, but I have to be…”

“Are you two ready to get out of here?” Chin asked. He had just watched what had happened between the two. He had heard Steve first and had rushed towards them.

“Yes untie me.” Steve was so happy to see Chin. As Chin walked towards them Kono and Catherine came in through the door. “You want to cuff him?” Steve motioned with his head towards the man on the floor.

“Boss is he even alive?” Kono could see the blood all over the floor around the man and knew it didn’t belong to Steve or Danny.

“Not sure, I couldn’t really check his pulse…” Steve told Kono and noticed Catherine roll her eyes and then go down on her knees and check, placing her fingers on the man’s neck.

“He is still breathing. I think you’re getting rusty Steve!” Catherine said with a slight smile up at Steve. She straightened back up and then looked at the two men. “You guys look horrible.”

Danny let out a chuckle but didn’t bother to respond. Breathing was still difficult.

“Umm…” Kono glanced at Steve when she was done cuffing the motionless guy. “Boss, why is there blood on the front of your pants?”

Danny pulled his head back and glanced down at Steve’s pants. “Where did that come from?” He hadn’t noticed Steve bleeding earlier and wondered how he missed it.

“He fell, face first against me…” Steve told them. Once he felt his hands freed he took a hold of Danny, wrapping his arms around him. He heard Danny wince against his chest. “Get him untied Chin,” Steve told the older man, who just nodded at him.

“I think my ribs are broke…” Danny tried to take a deep breath and felt like someone was stabbing something through his chest. He let out a groan and buried his face into Steve more.

Steve started rubbing Danny’s back in slow circles. “Take shallow breaths.” He could feel Danny nod his head. “So who are these guys?”

“They’re not very smart,” Chin said as he finally got Danny’s hands freed, he could see the dried blood on his finger and wrist. He watched Danny move his arms around so they were resting against Steve’s chest. Danny let out another groan, this one louder than the last. “We followed them on the street cams after they took you guys.” Chin stepped around in front of Steve and Danny. “Seems they tried to lose anyone that would possibly follow by back tracking and taking random turns but I was able to follow the van they loaded you guys into.” Chin gave Steve a smile. “We’re still trying to work out who they work for, though.”

“Ambulance is almost here,” Catherine told Steve.

“Let’s get you out of here.” Steve slipped his hand under the bottom of Danny’s shirt, his skin was clammy.

“I don’t think I can walk Babe.” Danny pulled his head back and looked up at Steve. He had to close his eyes because the dizziness hit him again. He felt Steve move and opened his eyes. “And do not think you are carrying me!” Danny did not want to be carried, not by Steve not by anyone.

“Don’t be…”

“No, Steven. You are not carrying me.” Danny said cutting him off. “We will wait right here and they will put me on a stretcher and get me out of here.” He let out a shallow breath and leaned his head back against Steve’s chest. Danny felt a hand on his back that wasn’t Steve’s and turned to look at who it was. Chin was smiling at him.

Steve and Chin moved Danny around so they both were supporting him and they started to walk, causing Danny to stumble slightly but they didn’t let him fall.

“Danno, you need to move those feet.” Steve gripped Danny’s hip tighter as they made their way out of the small room into a larger warehouse room. Steve looked down to see that Danny was now moving his feet and then he glanced back at the door to the room. “We were in a freezer?”

“Yeah Brah.” Chin glanced back too. “If the door hadn’t been open it might have taken longer to find you guys.

“That explains why it was cold in there.” Steve shook his head and turned back around to see where Chin was leading them. “Let’s set him down here…” There was a group of barrels that had cloth bags piled on top of them. “Lie down Danno…” Steve told the shorter man as he helped get him onto the barrels. “But don’t you dare fall asleep on me.” He told him in a worried tone.

Danny waved a hand at Steve and closed his eyes as they laid him back on the cloth sacks. He opened his eyes when he felt his shirt being pulled together. “What’re you doing?” Danny glanced down at Steve’s hands. He placed his hand down on Steve’s.

“Buttoning you back up...” Steve said as though it should be obvious.

“Babe almost all the buttons are gone. Stop…” Danny slipped his hand into Steve’s lacing their fingers. Danny looked Steve over, his ripped shirt hung from his shoulders still exposing his chest and stomach. He could see the dark, almost black bruise on Steve’s neck. “Are you okay?” He reached up and brushed his fingers against Steve’s neck.

Steve gripped Danny’s hand tightly with one hand and Danny’s shirt tightly with the other. He nodded his head slowly. It hurt like hell to move his neck but he was in better condition than Danny was. “Yeah Danno, I’m okay.” He offered a small smile.

“Here Boss…” Kono stepped up beside them and held out a shirt to Steve. She watched as Danny’s eyes drifted from Steve to her. She gave him a smile. “How are you holding up?” Kono asked Danny as Steve took the shirt from her. Danny’s eyes drifted back to Steve. Kono followed his eyes and watched with a smile.

Steve glanced back down at Danny when he didn’t answer Kono. “Danno?” He was being too quiet. Steve watched his chest move in and out in really shallow breaths. “I think he is in too much pain to talk to you right now.” Steve never thought he would see a time Danny wouldn’t be talking. “Thanks for the shirt.” He placed a hand on Kono’s shoulder and then sat back down beside Danny. He glanced at the large doors at the other side of the warehouse and saw the EMT’s coming towards them. “They’re here Danno let’s get you out of here.”

Danny nodded slowly. “Just so you know I’m taking tomorrow off!” He closed his eyes after he saw the smile form on Steve’s face.

Steve let out a chuckle. “Okay, Danno…”  

     

   

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry I don't have a Beta for this so all mistakes are mine, sorry if there are too many. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. :D


	5. No One Needs To Know

 

 

This is for the lovely aravishermione over at Livejournal. 

“No One Needs to Know.”  
_A McDanno Drabble_

  
Steve wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or just being stupid. He could have sworn he had been hit by cupid’s arrow but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that. No one needs to know how he is feeling or what he is thinking about.   
  
Ever since he met the short, blue-eyed handsome detective, he had fallen hard. He could see him and blue-eyes together for a long time, but no one needs to know that. Steve knew his heart was set, but he also knew that Danny didn’t know his feelings and more importantly Steve didn’t know if Danny felt the same way.  
  
He kept telling himself that he would tell Danny soon, somehow he would find the right way to bring it up, but right now he was going to keep it a secret, no one needs to know. He knows that Danny has been hurt in the past and he doesn’t want to hurt him. Maybe that is why Steve hasn’t told Danny how he feels. It wasn’t that Steve was afraid that he would ever cheat on Danny, no, that wasn’t who Steve was. But Steve was afraid that he wasn’t enough for Danny or Grace. That little girl might be the reason Steve hasn’t said anything to Danny; He doesn’t want to do something that will hurt either of them.   
  
Steve let out a sigh as he glanced out his office window; it was raining outside, pouring down. He knew he could easily let it dampen his mood but when he glanced out across the office and saw the bright smile of the man he wished was his, Steve couldn’t help but smile in return. Steve watched as Kono and Chin left the office after giving him a wave and then he watched as his partner made his way towards him, stopping in the doorway, leaning on the frame.  
  
“Hey Babe, what’s wrong?” Danny asked he knew Steve was lost in his thoughts and wasn’t sure if something had happened that he didn’t know about. Danny didn’t like not knowing things, but knowing Steve he would tell him that he didn’t need to know about it.   
  
Steve stood up and crossed the short distance that still separated him and Danny. He wanted to reach out and touch Danny but Steve was afraid and not many things made him afraid. “Just been thinking about a lot.” Steve shook his head, he didn’t need to be afraid where Danny was concerned and he finally did reach out to Danny, he placed a hand on his strong shoulder and gave a squeeze.   
  
“Care to share?” Danny asked raising his shoulder up into Steve’s grasp. His hands were really warm.   
  
Steve glanced down at the shiny badge on Danny’s belt and let out another sigh. He really didn’t want to ruin their working relationship.   
  
Danny unfolded his arms and reached out grabbing Steve’s shirt, pulling him closer to him. “If you are worried, no one needs to know, right now.” Danny stretched up and pressed his lips to Steve’s. He was really glad that Steve’s lips responded to his because if Steve had pushed him away he didn’t know what he would do.   
  
Steve broke the kiss after a few moments and took in a deep breath. He leaned his forehead against Danny’s. “Okay, no one needs to know right now. We will keep it professional at work.”   
  
Danny nodded and then pressed his lips to Steve’s again. “Professional, yep…” He mumbled as Steve deepened the kiss.


	6. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble based on the number 5: (100 words no more no less)

Steve stared out of his office window to the bullpen to where his teammates were all huddled around the computer table chatting. Out of all the people out there Steve had known Chin Ho Kelly the longest, he had to smile about breaking all of Chin Ho’s high school football records, then he had met Danny, Danno, the smart-mouthed Jersey Detective, his partner, then Chin had introduced him to Kono, who Steve thought as-as his little sister, together they had to build something amazing, something that worked, something that Steve called 5-0, they were all family, they were Ohana.


	7. You Looked Lonely

Steve glanced over at Danny who was leaning against the arm of the couch beer in hand, he smiled and slid closer to him, so there was very little space left between them, he could feel Danny's eyes now on him, as he placed his arm on the back of the couch behind Danny's shoulders, "Huh?"

"Can I help you...?” Danny asked looking at Steve, who still had a smile on his face the stupidly sexy, playing innocent; smile at that. He wasn't sure what Steve was up to, "Did you want something?"

"You looked lonely all the way over here, all by yourself..." Steve admitted and gave Danny a wink, to which Danny rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, but Steve saw the smile come on the other man's lips as he turned back to watch the TV, he swore he heard Danny mumble something about him being a goof. Steve's smile just widened.


	8. Nothing Had Gone As Planned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little ficlet from: We Stitch These Wounds

Steve let out a roar of frustration and then chucked the wine glass that he held in his hand into the sink, it shattered into tiny shards that clinked against the metal basin and sounded vaguely like rain falling on metal. He let out another roar and then collapsed to his knees. He couldn’t believe he had been this stupid, that he had let himself fall so hard. Steve had planned a romantic night for just he and Danny, movie, homemade dinner, wine, and if Steve had been lucky a little more than that, but Danny never showed up.

At ten minutes past the time Danny was supposed to be at Steve’s, Steve just thought Danny was running a little late.

At thirty minutes past the time, Steve had started to worry that something had happened to Danny or maybe Grace and Danny maybe just forgot to call.

At an hour past the time, Steve had finally had enough and drove all the way to the beach house to see where Danny was.

When he got there he saw Danny’s wife, ex-wife, Steve really wasn’t sure what she was, coming out the front door and rushing to her car. After that Steve couldn’t bring himself to go inside to find Danny, he just drove all the way back home, threw out the dinner he had worked hard to make and then drank almost the whole bottle of wine.

He put his face in his hands and felt the tears escape. This night was a complete disaster, nothing had gone as planned ** _,_** and Steve didn’t know what to do. 


	9. King Of All Neanderthals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets injured, Danny patches him up...but doesn't do so without a little complaining ;)

Danny let out an exasperated sound as he came back across the room towards Steve, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and he left slight wet footprints on the wooden floor. "I swear if we were all still living in the Stone Age you..." He paused in front of the bed and tossed a towel over Steve's head poking him hard in the shoulder with his finger. "...Would be the king of all Neanderthals!" He finished and sat down on the beside him with the first-aid kit in hand.  
  
"Hey, you don't have to be rude," Steve said pulling the towel off his head and tried to hide his smile at Danny's words. It was so Danny to overreact to him getting hurt and of course, it was always Steve's fault.  
  
"Well if you weren't so reckless and I wouldn't have to be so rude." Danny pulled out the hydrogen peroxide and then looked at Steve. "Take them off so I can get to where you're bleeding."  
  
Steve smiled again and gave a sideways glance to Danny. "So you do want me to take them off?" He smirked at Danny who had just a few moments ago told him to keep them on.  
  
"I only told you to keep them on because we were outside!" Danny said in annoyance letting out a sigh.  
  
"It's not like anyone could see anything back there..." Steve said as he stood up and slid his shorts off, dropping the bloody hand towel they had grabbed from the kitchen and his wet shorts in a heap on the floor. He glanced back down at Danny who was watching him, all frustration and annoyance had left his face.  
  
He could see the stab wound that the sharp rock had left, high on the back of Steve's thigh, just under the swell of his ass. He tried not to stare too much. "That's not the point Steven, the point is you can't just get naked in public whenever you feel like it." Danny shook his head but a smile crept across his face. He picked up the towel Steve had left sitting on the bed and laid it out on the bed. "Lay down you big oaf..."  
  
Steve smiled once again and did as Danny said. "Maybe you should have been a doctor?" He let out a laugh when he saw Danny roll his eyes, but didn't reply to him.


	10. A Beat Of Heart Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details about A Beat of Heart cast within the Fic: We Stitch These Wounds.

So this isn't a drabble or anything but I wanted to come on here and share with you the cast of A Beat of Heart the show within We Stitch These Wounds that Steve used to be a part of and John is still a part of. 

A Beat Of Heart

(1973-Present)

  
John S. McGarrett as Detective Shadoe Stevens  
Boyce Alden as Thomas Stevens (OC)  
Steven J. McGarrett as Ian Stevens  
Alison Petit as Claire Stevens (OC)  
Doris Shelbourne as District Attorney Ethel Deryn Vinter  
Wo Fat as Maleko Vinter  
Bo Gallagher as Mayor Ernest Holder (OC)  
Cash Gallagher as Evan Holder (OC)  
Catherine Rollins as Dr. Regan Wilson  
Amber Vitale as Sheena Brewer  
Lou Grover as Captain Roosevelt O'Neill  
Ellie Clayton as Assistant District Attorney Melissa Avery  
Omar Darzi as Dr. Kameel Sultan (OC)  
Monica Hudson as Tracy Jennings (OC)  
Emelia Ivers as Winema George (OC)  
Adam Noshimori as Rex Park  
Candis Jepson as Lesley Marrero (OC)  
Ben Bass as Casey Terry  
Darcy Kimball as Rachel McClure (OC)  
Sabrina Lane As Abigail Arreola


	11. Dance With Someone Else

Danny stared out across the dance floor, letting out a sigh. It wasn't that he didn't want to dance, heck he loved dancing. It was that the person he wanted to dance with was already out on the dance floor with someone else. He eyes grazed across the couples that were currently swaying back and forth. Some knew how to dance others didn't. Kono and Adam were dancing, holding each other close. Chin was dancing with Malia, they both had smiles on their faces. Jerry was dancing with Mindy Shaw, she was giggling about something Jerry had said. Max was dancing with Sabrina. Grover was dancing with his wife. Grover's daughter Sam was dancing with one of Kono and Chin young cousins. Grover's son Will was dancing with Grace. His eyes finally came to rest on the last couple on the dance floor. Steve and Catherine. Danny let out a sigh. He guessed watching him dance with someone else was as close as he was going to get to dancing with him.


End file.
